


Pensieve

by ayainu



Series: Hidekane Week 2017 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternare Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Day 1, Firsts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hidekane Week 2017, Hufflepuff!Hide, M/M, Prompt: Honey, Ravenclaw!Kaneki, Reminiscing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hidekane, pure senseless fluff, rize and Kaneki and Hide are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayainu/pseuds/ayainu
Summary: A Pensieve is an object used to review stored memeories.(Or in other terms: Kaneki reminisces and Hide takes his honey badger pride too seriously.)





	Pensieve

Out of all his classes in his final year at Hogwarts, Kaneki found himself thinking he’d miss History of Magic the most. Yes, that notorious for its boring nature class. Even though got to take Alchemy due to the heavy demand the previous year. Alchemy was really fun, and he shared it with a lot of his friends, including the snoring honey badger next to him.

He’d known Hide since even before they enrolled into Hogwarts. It used to be one of his biggest worries since he discovered his ability that he’d have to leave Hide behind for Hogwarts. 

  
He had been so conflicted because he honestly wanted nothing more than a golden chance like this to leave the hellish Asaoka household, but Hide was important. So important he knew he’d have discarded his letter had Hide reacted the least bit negatively.

He’d asked him to meet up at their park and found him waiting, perched easily on their whale hill. His heart fluttered in a way it still does to this day, only his eleven year old self had no way of knowing what he did today about the nature of his feelings. Kaneki precisely remembered the warm breeze that surrounded them that day, how he felt like he was breathing icicles in the middle of the summer despite that. He’d been so nervous approaching Hide, his letter cradled in his shaking hands, hidden out of view behind his back.

_“Hide..” Kaneki swallowed through the lump in his throat. “I…”_

Hide turned to him and cocked his head curiously. 

  
_Kaneki took a deep breath to calm his wild heart. He must’ve taken too long because the next thing he knew Hide was standing right in front of him, his palms cushions for Kaneki’s pale cheeks._

_“Is everything alright Kaneki?” His tone was so full of his gentle concern that Kaneki found tears prickling at his eyes._

_“Yes Hide, everything is okay, more than okay, it’s just..-” I might have to choose between you and my dreams, he was too choked up on his emotions to say._

_“Then why do you look like you’re about to cry? Hey, Kaneki what’s the matter?”_

_“Hide I.. It might sound insane but I was born with magical powers, I just got the letter today, that I’ve been chosen for this super elite magic school, I am happy but…- Hey Hide why are you laughing? I’m serious!”_

_“Ah- Sorry Kaneki,” Hide wiped mirthful tears from his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just-” Hide was cut off by another fit of laughter._

_“Hide are you in hysterics? I won’t go if you don’t like it I promise!” Kaneki was confused and panicking, and thank whatever lucky stars he had that Hide collected himself at that moment in an abrupt pause from his laughter._

_“No! You absolutely must go Kaneki!” Hide exclaimed too loudly._

_“What?” Hide might’ve stopped laughing but it didn’t at all help with Kaneki’s confusion._

_“Well you see..” Hide fidgeted with his scavenged his jacket’s pocket for a bit. “You see it’s an odd coincidence but I’ve been meaning to bring this up today..” He brandished a letter identical to his own, and when Kaneki’s sight caught up with his brain he let out a soft gasp and scrambled to tackle Hide in a hug._

_“I’m so happy I didn’t want to have to give up anything I’m so happy!” Kaneki’s voice was a string of murmurs against Hide’s shirt._

_Hide chuckled and ran his fingers through Kaneki’s hair, ever so gentle._

_“So, want to explain?” Kaneki looked over to him, a relaxed smile on his face. They’d settled down after getting over the initial shock on top of their whale hill to piece together what it all meant._

_“My family.. They’re all purebloods.”_

_“Purebloods?”_

_“That means they’re all pure wizards and witches, no muggle marriages. Only magicians. It’s a given I’m a wizard too.” Hide laughs quietly. “Even if my mother was a muggle..”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah, mudblood is the right term for someone like me, at least to them.”_

_“My mom.. She was human too.”_

_“To hell with opposites attract huh?”_

_Kaneki laughed._

***

_It was such a relief to have Hide by his side on the train ride to Hogwarts, heavens knew there would’ve been no way for him to run headfirst into a wall if he hadn’t had Hide’s hand clasped tightly in his own._

_They had met the others on the train._

_The second year Nishiki, his beautiful girlfriend Kimi, the second year Shuu with his expensive clothes and bag, the goddess among mortals Rize and jellybrain Naki._

_It was the usual case of Nagachika Hideyoshi’s infectious smile and approachable nature that drew them all in. What surprised him though was that on that train a beautiful girl approached him as well._

_“Hi, my name is Rize!” She smiled prettily._

_“H-Hi, I’m Kaneki, nice to meet you..” he could feel Hide’s eyes bore into the side of his face. Somehow he felt uneasy._

_“The book..” she motioned to the book that was now lying face down on Kaneki’s lap. “I was thinking about reading it too, I really like this author. Is it good?”_

_Kaneki willingly took the bait and started talking in length about how amazing that book was from what he’s read so far. They discussed the author’s other works too and when the author’s name came up Hide let out a small sound of surprise._

“Hide?” Kaneki looked at him quizzically, concern in his tone.

“Oh it’s- hello by the way I’m Hide!” He smiles easily at Rize and she smiles back. “If it’s Takatsuki Sen then you’ll meet your idol at Hogwarts..”

Both Kaneki and Rize looked at him with excitement that was almost palpable.

_“What do you mean Hide?” Kaneki’s voice shook with the force of his anticipation._

_“Well she’s a family friend, we go way back. She teaches at Hogwarts,” Hide scratches his cheek bashfully. “She’s actually one of the reasons I’m so excited about Hogwarts..”_

_“Oh?” It was very immature and irrational for Kaneki to feel a tinge of jealousy at that. Not of Hide because he had personal relations with his idol. Rather, it was because there was someone else other than him that was close to Hide, that Hide was excited to see. It was completely nonsensical of him really._

_When the train screeched to a halt, all his worries dissipated and the air in their cart was buzzing with anticipation and excitement._

Kaneki was brought back to the present time when their teacher’s voice raised a notch. He was worried he got caught for zoning out but luckily the teacher’s attention was trained on the other side of the room, where Naki was making a scene as usual.

Trust Naki to keep the teacher’s attention away from Hide’s snoring corpse.

Kaneki let his mind drift back to its reminiscing daydream. Maybe it was the fact that they would say goodbye to Hogwarts soon that got him all emotional and nostalgic.

He’d been absolutely hopeless at flying. Hide on the other hand, was amazing, had it not been for all his “moves” he would’ve been a prodigy. But he insisted he didn’t care about doing it properly as much as he did about doing it with style.

_“What’s the point of flying if I’m not going to do it in style? That’s boring!”_

Hide had always been incorrigible. Well, at least Rize was there to mellow it out.

Rize was a great friend, after meeting her on the train, he and Hide formed strong bonds with her. They were absolutely inseparable, their duo became a trio and they were both happy about that.

To put it simply, Rize was a fucking badass. She was, in Hide’s own words, awesome and super cool. It was fun to hang out with her and she seemed to genuinely enjoy their company.

Kaneki had been so sure at the sorting ceremony that she’d join him over at the Ravenclaw table but was surprised when the sorting hat proclaimed her a Gryffindor. Looking back on it now Kaneki knew she couldn’t have been anything else, her daring nature and adventurous spirit and sometimes cunningness fit the house description to a T.

But he wasn’t as surprised as the head of the Slytherin though, when the hat had announced Hide a Hufflepuff. The poor man looked absolutely horrified, and Hide’s expression was, in simple terms, shit eating. He loved this, he loved going against all his family’s traditions. He broke their spotless pureblood Slytherin streak and he reveled in the fact.

Hide admitted later that he didn’t believe Slytherin was a bad house, and he thought that he belonged in it to some extent. It wasn’t the house he was going against, it was his family.

Kaneki never trusted Slytherins at all, he was quite shocked to find out Takatsuki Sen, or as he found out, Yoshimura Eto was a Slytherin.

Eto was the person who taught them that Slytherins are only villainized unfairly all the time because a common enemy was needed. She taught them a lot, and continues to. He’ll forever be in her debt for all the help she’d given them with that hopeless mess she called hair that framed her face, pink mouth constantly pulled in a smile, and her signature round glasses perched on her small button nose. 

Kaneki glanced over to their teacher when he was snapped back out of his reverie once more. This time it was at the mention of their final N.E.W.T.S. He diligently wrote down what their teacher told them to focus on and put a note to tell Hide later.

They had met the second batch of friends when they were in their second year. The feisty Touka, gentle natured Yoriko, Hairu the madonna of Hogwarts, and Karren the cool beauty.

Touka and Yoriko had been inseparable from the very start, it was only natural that they’d end up befriending Kaneki and Hide. Childhood friends quartet was what they were known as. Karren found home in Shuu’s shadow, and Hairu ended up being the covergirl for the Gryffindors. Yoriko ended up with Hide in Hufflepuff and Touka in Gryffindor with the third year power couple Nishiki and Kimi. Karren also ended up in Gryffindor, luckily the same house as Shuu.

It was all fun times really, with all the new meat. Hide had been overly excited about being an upperclassman and it was kind of adorable to watch.

Around their third year was when Kaneki realized the nature of what he felt. It’d taken him a while, and the insistent prodding of Rize, but he did eventually.

_“Rize I think I like Hide, like like, you know?”_

_“Took you long enough.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m going to make some major money that’s what.”_

_“You bet on us?”_

_“No, that was obvious to everyone, we bet when you’d realize and when you’d get action.”_

_“I can’t believe you guys..”_

_“Touka gave you two too much credit and said you’d end up together by the end of second year, poor girl lost some big money.”_

_“I can’t believe this.. even Touka-chan?!”_

_“Especially Touka-chan, she knows first hand how being with someone your whole life is bound to make you develop some feelings.”_

_“Wow, so Touka-chan and Yoriko-chan..?”_

_“I only know that Touka has feelings for her, I haven’t talked to Yoriko much, and Touka seems adamant on never telling her.”_

_“Wow..”_

“Which leads me to you, when do you plan to confess?”

_“Ah I- it’s not simple Rize.”_

_“Of course it’s simple, Hide is a sweet boy he won’t cut off ties with you over something like that. You have nothing to lose, you tell him and he says yes, then good for you and I call best woman, if he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings and wants to stay friends then sorry for you, but good on Hide for being a great person. These are literally the only two turns of events possible I don’t see why not get it over with it’s either win or nothing changes.”_

_“How much did you bet on us getting together this year Rize?”_

_“I bet my entire Takatsuki Sen collection’s worth in money, please get on with it.”_

_“Can’t make you sell the books you love so much, I guess,” Kaneki chuckled, Rize as cunning as ever._

_Rize just laughed, her voice a lilting melody._

As a third year, Kaneki didn’t feel invested in befriending the newcomers as he was the year before, but Hide was as relentless as ever. Kaneki was glad for that, the newcomers that year were the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to Hogwarts, no offense to anyone.

Saiko and Shirazu from Hufflepuff, Urie from Slytherin and Hinami the sweet soul and Mutsuki from Ravenclaw. They brought so much life into the dull old school. Even professor Arima ended up becoming friendlier.

Rize had won the bet, Kaneki listened to her and confessed, around a week after he learned about the nature of his feelings.

_“.. Hide I need to talk to you..”_

_“Is something wrong?” Hide, forever the worrywart, panicked immediately. “If it’s about that jellybean prank I already said I’m sorry, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me!”_

_Kaneki, despite his nerves, found himself laughing. “No no, Hide I’m okay. Not that I encourage your pranks but I wasn’t actually mad, I found it quite funny actually.” He grinned._

_Hide grinned back. “Whassup then?”_

_Kaneki knotted his fingers together. “Hide I…” he took a deep breath. “Hide I like you! Like like you.”_

_“Like?” Hide’s eyes were wide and his lips was slightly parted in silent shock. A soft pink dusted his cheeks and nose._

_“Like I want to date you..” Kaneki’s face was beet red and he swallowed thickly. “It doesn’t have to change anything between us, I just thought that it’s best to get this out as soon as possible so I don’t have to keep thinking about all the possibilities. I’m sorry if it’s a burden to know.”_

_“No! Kaneki it’s not a burden at all. Actually I…” Hide cut himself off and took a deep determined breath. “Let’s date.”_

_“What?” Kaneki sputtered. “It’s not like you have to or anything!”_

_“No, I want to. I’ve liked you for a while actually, I was shocked when you suddenly confessed but I was really happy.” Hide smiled sweetly at him and Kaneki’s heart hammered in his chest._

You’d think the spark would’ve been gone by now, the flame extinguished. As Kaneki looked over to the little trail of drool at the corner of Hide’s mouth and the way his hair fell in honey-gold waterfalls over his freckled face, he realized his heart thumped as hard as ever, never weakening.

“Hey Hide..” Kaneki whispered but only got a grumble in response, something that sounded suspiciously like ‘hamburger’.

Kaneki shook his head fondly, what an idiot.

They’ve had their ups and downs, their relationship got rocky at times but overall he could only look back on every experience with a smile. Their bonds were strong, and even when their friends teased them about being a lovey dovey couple, they only found pride in that. He’d never forget the first time they held hands for everyone to see in the dining hall. His heart had been thumping, delightful at holding Hide’s hand with an inexplicable dash of nervousness.

His heart would’ve exploded had their first kiss been similar. Thank Hide’s common sense, however scarce at times, that when he pulled him in for a kiss they’d been in the privacy of the gardens, hidden behind the curtain like drooping leaves of a willow.

‘Idiot..’ Kaneki thought fondly as stared some more. In the soft lighting of the class, Hide’s hair looked fluffy and soft. His goldish brown locks reminded him of the color of honey. Almost unconsciously he found his fingers buried in Hide’s hair, and every time he moved them the sweet scent of honey filled his nostrils. 

Would he go that far? 

Kaneki felt a hand rest over his own and he looked back down at Hide to find his warm brown eyes trained on him, a smile on his lips.

“I take my honey badger pride seriously.”

“No kidding,” Kaneki snorted softly.

“Were you awake the whole time?” Kaneki moped.

“It’s fascinating watching you think. But to answer your question I was only conscious after ‘hamburger’”

Kaneki blushed. “You’re an idiot, you missed some important information about the N.E.W.T.S.”

“Fine, I’ll get you a prerelease copy of Takatsuki’s new work.”

“Signed?”

“With a blue pen, I gotcha.”

“Here then.” Kaneki passed his notebook to him and Hide proceeded to copy the test related notes.

Kaneki yawned. “What’s on next?”

“Alchemy, let’s get moving or Mr. Marude will kill us,” Rize piped from the seat right in front of theirs.

“Oh shit!” Hide grumbled under his breath and collected his things. “Let’s go.”

Kaneki laughed at Hide’s panic and proceeded to collect his things as well.

Ah, he really was going to miss this. But he was also excited. He looked down at the promise ring, a reassuring weight resting against his chest. He and Hide decided to live together after school. Their friends wouldn’t be too far away and could always visit.

He looked forward to the future, even if the past was a sweet series of memories in this place that he had to bitterly leave behind. The past was beautiful, but he couldn’t wait for the amazing things the future has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying art on my tumblr ayainu.tumblr.com


End file.
